


Drastic

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Reading the news, because why not, pandemic mentioned, quarantine husbands, then watching the Twilight movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Tony and Stephen living in quarantine together.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Kudos: 64





	Drastic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

“Drastic times…” Tony mumbled as he read article after article discussing the pandemic, which had been circulating through his feed for months since the quarantine began.

“What was that?” Tony looked up to see Stephen tiredly smiling from his position on the couch in the corner of Tony’s workshop, looking up from yet another thousand-year-old text with a questioning look in his eyes.

“I was just reading more about what other countries are doing to aid hospitals and stop the spread of the virus,” Tony explained. He continued “and so, drastic times call for drastic measures.”

Stephen stood up and walked over to Tony, leaning against the table that Tony was sitting on. “I think you did a pretty good job with your company. Fully paid leave for all employees and such.”

Tony smiled at Stephen (their positions for once didn’t force Tony to look up at his husband, but across). “I’m glad you think so.”

Stephen stole the phone from Tony’s hand and turned it off. “We should do something different. As much as I love routines and all that.”

Tony pretended to think through Stephen’s proposition. “Anything you would suggest?”

“Let’s do an unnecessarily long movie marathon. You pick the series.”

Tony laughed. “Alright. You’re going to regret allowing me to choose,” he said grinning, and subsequently took Stephen’s hand to lead him to the living room.

Settling into the couch with the curtains drawn, Stephen and Tony began the Twilight series. “By the Vishanti, yes I am regretting letting you choose.”

Tony laughed, munching on popcorn. “Hey! It’s self-indulgent, and certainly different. Plus if you wanted something extraordinarily different, don’t forget you are some badass magician and I’m a billionaire.”

Stephen beamed. “Nah, it’s a mundane different. I love you.”

Tony leaned in to kiss his husband, both forgetting the movie was playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope you are doing well.
> 
> Dang this prompt, I spent over a week mulling over literally any possibilities for what to write for this. Drastic? What am I supposed to do with that?
> 
> So this little piece now exists. Hope you enjoyed! 💛
> 
> Tumblr: chocopiggy.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @itschocopiggysart


End file.
